


Paper Kisses

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Romance, Rough Kissing, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Demyx is waiting for Ienzo.
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Paper Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a fic with these two because I used to write Demyx x Zexion fanfiction when I was a teenager. :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Demyx moved around pieces of paper, peering over to look at what Ienzo was doing then moving back, then moving forward again. Ienzo seemed to be writing something down with extreme patience and focus. Demyx, who wanted to talk to Ienzo, was having a hard time with both.

“I did tell you to wait outside,” Ienzo said.

“I know,” Demyx leaned back against his chair and sighed, “but I’d rather be in here with you then outside. Also, I don’t want anyone finding me here. Not like anyone would go looking for me.”

“As Zexion, I know that to be true,” Ienzo said, placing another piece of paper on top of another before facing Demyx. “However, who I am now, I think I would go looking for you if you randomly disappeared.”

Demyx smiled, “No need to lie, it would be too much of a hassle to bother looking for me.”

“Unlike most of the Organization members, I did enjoy your presence more than Vex-Even,” Ienzo glanced away from Demyx’s smile, “thing’s do change, and I still enjoy your company.”

“At least I know you care,” Demyx said to Ienzo, “not many do, and I wasn’t sure back then, I knew someone was going to end up back stabbing someone.”

Ienzo nodded, “Without hearts, it was bound to happen one way or another.” He got up from the chair and walked toward the book shelf. Demyx, after a second, followed after him. He was hoping he could get something out of Ienzo, and now that he has, he was hoping for something more.

“You were devoted, even now,” Demyx said, running his gaze along the sides of Ienzo’s body under the white coat before stopping at the short ends of his hair. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he wanted to make sure that it was okay.

“Of course I am,” Ienzo said, and when he turned around, Demyx caught Ienzo’s surprise when he found him standing close to him. The room grew slightly strained and a bit hot, and Demyx who usually talked a lot wasn’t saying anything besides staring down at Ienzo. 

“I like your company too,” Demyx said softly, and he leaned down and kissed Ienzo. He pressed him against the bookshelf, it was an experimental kiss at first, slow and soft before he began pulling away and he looked into Ienzo’s eyes, and he didn’t expect to see the flush on his pale cheeks, and before he could say anything, Ienzo grasped the front of Demyx’s coat and pulled him closer, his mouth finding his, pushing hard.

Demyx smiled, and pressed Ienzo against the bookshelf, turning his head, deepening the kiss, feeling Ienzo gripping his coat, holding him close and coaxing kisses from his throat that he tasted on his tongue.

“D-Don’t stop,” Ienzo said when Demyx pulled back, and Ienzo was chasing his lips, and Demyx couldn't help but let out a chuckle against Ienzo’s forehead where he pressed a kiss too. “Demyx,” he breathed into his neck.

“Hold on,” Demyx said and he heard Ienzo squeak when he lifted him up and carried him to the table where he placed him down.

“Demyx." Ienzo looked to the papers and books, his visible eye widened, while Demyx reached down to brush away the rest of the long strands of hair to the side to see the other eye. 

“Shh…” Demyx said, leaning down and pressing Ienzo flat on his back while pressing their mouths together, crawling slightly on top of him, and hoping that he was at least distracting him from the papers that had already fallen to the floor, and some that were crinkling beneath them.

“Papers,” Ienzo said when they had to breathe, “my papers, Demyx.”

“That’s all you care about?” Demyx said, a grin on his lips. 

Ienzo looked a little dazed, but he was pushing against Demyx’s shoulder and looking toward his papers. “Why here of all places?” he asked, giving a half hearted glare to Demyx who was nuzzling his face against Ienzo’s slate colored hair. 

“We can move,” Demyx said, his chest about to burst of how happy he was that he got to kiss Ienzo. He wanted too when he was Zexion, and more so now that he was complete.

“Get off,” Ienzo said, his eyes still glued on the papers, and Demyx let out a soft groan before getting off the table and watching as Ienzo reached for several papers, letting out an exasperated sound before shooting another glare at Demyx. “Help me, and then we can find a place to sleep.”

Demyx was quick with the papers on the floor, placing them in a pile while Ienzo organized them beside a few books. The second they were finished and Ienzo turned around, the flush on his cheeks was gone, Demyx reached over and pulled him by the hips. 

“Let’s go _sleep_ then,” Demyx said.

Ienzo wore a nervous smile and took Demyx’s hand, “Let’s go, there should be a room down the hall.” They somewhat took their time getting down the hall when Demyx found Ienzo’s mouth, and Ienzo pulled him close, both of their laughter echoing off the walls before a door opened up and they both disappeared inside as it closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was random, I just combined the two things that were happening in the fic...
> 
> I might write more for this ship!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
